nintamarantaroufandomcom-20200213-history
Dancing Junk
Dancing Junk (ダンシング ジャンク, Danshingu Janku) is the 1st ending theme performed by Super Monkey's from episodes 1-47. Track included in album "Dancing Junk" released on May 26, 1993. Lyrics Kanji= 止まんない they ジャンクな Beat Tonight ヒッブなあいつの Hippy Hippy ウォーグ．ウォーク 片っぼのイアリング閃光で Fall in Love 不良っぼくて Yeah 行かれちゃうぜ Your By Your By スビードがつくハート．ビート Beat Beat もし氣づかれたら That Say That Say クールにきめて Step Step Step 變化Qで Make You Love 誘っておくだけ誘っおいて Do Ron Pa! もしあいつが乘って采たたなら冷たく 'Baby,Who Are You!' 煙にまくだけ煙にまいて Do Ron Pa! Honky になるまでまで正体見せない Dance!Dance!Dance!shinin,Junk What a Cool Shinin'Time-a What a Cool Shinin'Time-a たまんない they キュートなべイビー．フェイス お前のことさ Lucky Lucky Bad Boy 遊んでる風の woo-o キャッシュな Dance All Night クラブな奴のセンスジゃないね That Say That Say リキン．スタイルであの Step Step Step まだやってるの Your By Your By ウィンクされて Dance Dance Dance 踊れない they,Get Away 乘せてるつもりで乘せられたりして Do Ron Pa! もしあいつが仕掛けて采たならツレなく 'Baby,Who Are You!' 戀しているのにムカつく顏で Do Ron Pa! Honky になるまでまで勝負にでない Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Dancing Junk |-| Rōmaji= Tomannai they janku na beat tonight Hippuna aitsu no hippy hippy voogu uooku Katappo no iyaringu flash de fall in love Furyou ppokute yeah ikarechau ze Your by your by Supiido ga tsuku haato biito beat beat Moshi kizukaretara That say that say Kuuru ni kimete step step step Henkakyuu de make you love Sasotte oku dake sasotte oite Do ron pa! Moshi aitsu ga notte kita nara tsumetaku "Baby, who are you?" Kemuri ni maku dake kemuri ni maite Do ron pa! Honky ni naru made made shoutai misenai Dance! Dance! Dance! Shinin' Junk What a cool shinin' time-a What a cool shinin' time-a Tamannai they kyuuto na beibii feisu Omae no koto sa lucky lucky bad boy Asonderu kaze no woo-o kyasshu na Dance all night Kurabu na yatsu no sensu ja nai ne That say that say Rikisihi sutairu de ano step step step Mada yatteru no Your by your by Wuinku sarete dance dance dance Odorenai they, get away Noseteru tsumori de noseraretari shite Do ron pa! Moshi aitsu ga shikakete kita nara tsure naku "Baby, who are you?" Koi shiteiru noni mukatsuku kao de Do ron pa! Honky ni naru made made shoubu ni denai Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Dancing junk Your by your by Supiido ga tsuku haato biito beat beat Moshi kizukaretara That say that say Kuuru ni kimete step step step Henkakyuu de make you love Sasotte oku dake sasotte oite Do ron pa! Moshi aitsu ga notte kita nara tsumetaku "Baby, who are you?" Kemuri ni maku dake kemuri ni maite Do ron pa! Honky ni naru made made shoutai misenai Dance! Dance! Dance! Shinin' Junk Noseteru tsumori de noseraretari shite Do ron pa! Moshi aitsu ga shikaketekita nara tsure naku "Baby, who are you?" Koi shite iru no ni mukatsuku kao de Do ron pa! Honky ni naru made made shoubu ni denai Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Dancing junk |-| |-| English= They can’t stop this junk beat tonight His hip, hippy, hippy vogue walk I fell in love with one flash of your earrings This looks bad, yeah, I’m going crazy Your by your by My heartbeat, beat, beat is speeding up If you notice That say that say I’ll play it cool, step step step And throw you a curveball to make you love me I’ll do my best to seduce him Do ron pa! If he comes over, I’ll just say coolly "Baby, who are you?" I’ll do my best to hide in the smoke Do ron pa! And I won’t show my true colours til he shows his Dance! Dance! Dance! Shinin' Junk What a cool shinin' time-a What a cool shinin' time-a They can’t help their cute baby faces You’re a lucky lucky bad boy We’ll cash in on, woo-o, the playful wind And dance all night I get the feeling you’re a club guy That say that say You’re still Step, step, stepping with the requisite style Your by your by You winked at me, dance dance dance And now I can’t dance, they, get away I was planning on leading, but he is Do ron pa! If this is a ploy of his, I’ll just say heartlessly "Baby, who are you?" I’m in love, but I’m looking at him contemptuously Do ron pa! I won't back down until he shows his true colours Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Dancing junk Your by your by My heartbeat, beat, beat is speeding up If you notice That say that say I’ll play it cool, step step step And throw you a curveball to make you love me I’ll do my best to seduce him Do ron pa! If he comes over, I’ll just say coolly "Baby, who are you?" I’ll do my best to hide in the smoke Do ron pa! And I won’t show my true colours til he shows his Dance! Dance! Dance! Shinin' Junk I was planning on leading, but he is Do ron pa! If this is a ploy of his, I’ll just say heartlessly "Baby, who are you?" I’m in love, but I’m looking at him contemptuously Do ron pa! I won't back down until he shows his true colours Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Dancing junk |-| http://www.kiwi-musume.com/lyrics/amunami/dancetracks/dancingjunk.htm https://mojim.com/usy100722x20x9.htm Reference Category:Songs Category:Endings